The Grave of the Mist
by MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality
Summary: "How pathetic is it," Bel mused, "That I never even got to see her face before she died. Only her back. How can a prince be so stupid?"


Summary: "How pathetic is it," Bel mused, "That I never even got to see her face before she died. Only her back. How can a prince be so stupid?"

The Grave of the Mist

Bel sat in front of the grave sadly, his smile nonexistent for once and his usual sadistic aura now lackluster.

Squalo looked over at Bel. "Voi, Bel." Squalo called out to him, his volume only a fraction of his once former glory, "We have to go find a new Mist; are you coming?"

Bel didn't move for a second. He merely sat on the grass in front of the grave and wiped invisible dirt from Mammon's gravestone. "…The prince will be here for a while…"

That was all he said and Squalo urged the rest of the Varia out, except for Xanxus, who merely looked at the grave scrutinizing for five minutes and left to get drunk off his ass.

Bel chuckled sadly once the others were gone. "Mammon… You stupid greedy baby; why did you do it? The Trinisette radiation or whatever? That's just an excuse you greedy baby!" Bel growled out.

There was a slight breeze. Bel gripped his Varia jacket even closer.

"We could've—we could've done something; but of course, you just had to go and end it all! You were too much of a stupid, weak baby to take it!" Bel choked out, gripping his jacket even closer.

"Y-You were stupid! So what if the other babies died; you could've lived you stupid baby!" Bel growled out. He felt something drip and reached a hand to his face. He was crying. Over a baby that committed suicide.

How unprincely.

Bel grit his teeth and urged the tears to stop, slow down, just _something_ that wouldn't make him look so **pathetic** in front of the stupid greedy baby's grave.

"Voi, Bel." Squalo called out. Bel dug his face into his knees. The noisy taicho didn't need to see the prince like this.

"Bel. Mammon is dead. The Arcobaleno is dead and instead of moping around like this; like some sort of trash, you better get your knives ready for Byakuran because he's the one that needs to die."

Bel shuddered.

"How pathetic is it," Bel mused, "That I never even got to see her face before she died. Only her back. How can a prince be so stupid?"

Squalo looked at him questioningly.

"…Voi, you mean to tell me that Mammon was a _she_?" Squalo gaped.

Bel nodded. "No matter how many times I tried to tell the stupid baby that she was overreacting; that she was worrying over nothing, she only turned around, away from me and to herself."

"Once the Storm Arcobaleno died, Mammon didn't think of it. When the Rain died, she began to worry. When the Lightning kicked the bucket, Mammon got _scared_." Bel told Squalo. "Looking around corners, going into her room more often, turning down chances to get more money; she tried to make it look discrete, but it was obvious, to me at least, that she was scared."

"You may not know it, but Mammon even has a list of illusionists in her room; under her table, behind the safe, in the hole, under the bag of money. She knew that I knew about it. She kept it; a list of possible new Mists for when she died."

Squalo listened.

"Mammon was scared. She didn't listen to me." Bel continued. "The thing that _really_ got Mammon on edge was the Cloud Arcobaleno's death. If he didn't die, Mammon might've believed that there was a chance she would live; once the so-called 'immortal' Arcobaleno died, Mammon was only waiting to die."

Bel frowned. "I was the stupid one too. When Mammon told me she felt weaker, that she didn't feel like she could stay alive, I thought she was joking. She got mad. I never got to see her face. She kept on turning away from me, but I never went out of my way to see her either."

Squalo sat down and laid a bouquet of camellia blossoms on the grave and sat next to Bel.

"I was only able to see her back. Even at the very end. I can't look at her. I can't see her face." Bel sobbed out. "I can hardly be called a prince anymore. What type of a prince can't even stop his frog from killing herself?"

"She thought that there was no other way out. She couldn't do her missions. Her illusions began getting out of control. One day she just thought that there was no way out but death. She didn't wait for the Trinisette to get to her." Bel smiled slightly. "Makes since. Mammon was a greedy baby. She wouldn't have let the enemy to take anything of hers; she would take her own life before allowing Byakuran to have it."

Bel looked over at the bouquet. "I know that flower. Camellias are flowers that have no scent; however, some say that they do have a fragrance. It suits an illusionist like Mammon."

Squalo nodded. "I noticed most of those things too. Despite what you and Mammon may say when you think that we aren't listening in, we're not dumb. We noticed those things too. Boss was even willing to take in missions that didn't require an illusionist too much, just to give her a break until she got back on her feet. Not like he would ever say it."

Bel looked over at Squalo. "Mammon was a true mist. She never allowed anyone to look at her, to see what was going to happen."

Squalo sighed deeply through his nose. "Yeah, but she's Arcobaleno. One of the strongest seven. Hell, the strongest psychic the underground has seen. She won't be gone long. And once she comes back, you two baby officers will be going on missions together like before."

Bel nodded and rubbed the gravestone affectionately. "I'll wait for Mammon. She'd get mad at me if I didn't save her some of the money from missions. At least until she comes back."


End file.
